


No longer numb

by Miizurichan



Series: for Noizweek [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, M/M, Noiz Centric, for Noizweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not understanding, not feeling. No connections, no friends. That was Noiz's childhood and those old, heavy memories still linger. However, brighter times are coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No longer numb

**Author's Note:**

> just a short something for the third prompt  
> and ofc i couldn't just keep it sad, my bunny baby deserves better.   
> enjoy!   
> (The press on toys means these toys with sound, to illustrate he's always had a thing for technology rather than things that aren't technology in the same sense.)

Ever since he was born, his parents knew something was wrong with him. He barely cried, didn’t smile and preferred things to press on rather than things to squeeze on. 

However, that was never the true issue for Noiz’s parents. The real trouble started when Noiz was old enough to start in kindergarten. 

They knew Noiz was an odd child, but they didn’t think it would go this far. At a bit over two years old, they could tell Noiz was different from the other two year olds, but they really had thought it would be fine. 

Oh how wrong they were. They had barely gotten to work when the hysterical phone call from the kindergarten. They were shocked and speechless when they got to know what Noiz had done. 

As it seemed, Noiz really could not feel pain, but that wasn’t what this was about. Apparently, he didn’t know how others worked. He didn’t understand why they felt something when they fell and he didn’t. He wasn’t jealous, just very curious. 

When he had seen a boy a year older than him fall and start to cry, he had walked over to him, looked at him and said, “Why do you feel pain?” He had merely looked at boy and not understood that he needed help to get up. Noiz himself had never gotten help after falling. He always picked himself up.

The boy had eventually gotten up, only to scream at Noiz that he was a heartless monster. When Noiz didn’t react with anything but confusion, the boy had pushed him and ran to one of the workers. Noiz was left sitting on the ground, but it really didn’t bother him that much. 

Noiz hadn’t even reacted as his father yanked him to the car while his mother apologized for his behavior. He didn’t oppose the treatment, it didn’t hurt so why should he? 

\-----------

Noiz often thought back to that memory – as it was his earliest memory. Now that he was sitting in the hospital bed and experiencing what it was like to feel things, it was a memory that often came. 

A thought that came with the memory was a sort of half-assed explanation to how he felt then. Numb. 

That was the only way he could explain it. Everything was numb to Noiz. Well, back then anyway. His sense of touch hadn’t spread to his entire body yet, but his hands and his feet were probably feeling everything they should feel. 

However, every sensation was stronger to Noiz, as he had never experienced this before. It was quite confusing, but he didn’t want to go back to how it was before. 

That would mean never understanding just what his special someone felt when his hands were on him. He had just hours prior explored his long hair with curious yet excited fingers. Almost like a child. 

But it was okay. He wasn’t alone anymore and he wasn’t numb anymore. That’s what mattered the most.


End file.
